Electronic cigarette, also known as virtual cigarette, electronic atomizers, is a substitute of the cigarette for smoking cessation. The electronic cigarette has a similar appearance and taste as the cigarette, while it generally contains no harmful ingredients of the cigarettes, such as tar, suspended particles, and so on.
A conventional electronic cigarette is usually composed of an atomizer and a battery to provide power to the atomizer. The atomizer usually includes a housing, a mouthpiece located on the top of the housing, an atomizing component received in the housing, and a liquid container for storing liquid. However, in the conventional electronic cigarette, when the liquid runs out, the liquid container can only be filled after disassembling the mouthpiece and replacing the atomizing component, which results in a higher cost. And the process of assembling a new atomizing component is very complicated.